Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
Kann ab Samstag wieder aktiv werden. Ich schreib nämlich morgen einen Chemie-Test und musste dafür lernen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 14:11, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Komm doch bitte in ICQ on so denn du dies liest Thor ,der Sohn des Odin 17:14, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'Ein kleines Rätsel für euch;-)' Bild:Misterious_Turaga_1.JPG|' ''' Bild:Misterious_Turaga_3.JPG|'' '' Bild:Misterious_Turaga_2.JPG|'' '' W'er könnten wohl die drei Matoraner sein? Ich gebe euch zwei kleine Tips;-)Lest noch einmal den Epilog von '"Sinking of Mata Nui" Untergang einer Insel' und denkt an die orginal Binonicle Story. Viel Spass beim raten;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 17:35, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) MdM Ich will jetzt nicht nervig sein, aber wann kommt der Text für mich auf der Hauptseite? Oder muss ich es selber machen? Gresh18 21:05, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Frag doch bitte mal Bima deswegen, ich habe ihn nämlich gebeten, dass er das diesmal für mich übernimmt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 21:19, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) OK! Gresh18 21:28, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) könntest du bitte in ICQW on kommen (ich bin voraussichtlich noch bis 11) Thor, der Sohn des Odin @ Waruru: '''Alles ok? D'u bist die letzten Tage kaum im Wiki gewesen. Ich mache mir da etwas Sorgen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 10:53, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Weißt du Jade, irgendwie hab ich mich in den letzten Tagen einfach ein wenig "ausgebrannt" gefühlt. Ich hatte einfach keine Motivation mehr zum schreiben (und selbst wenn, dann fehlten mir immer noch die Ideen.) Nevermores Geschichte habe ich ja erst einmal auf Eis gelegt und zu unserer gemeinsamen Story fällt mir im Moment einfach nichts ein. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich noch machen soll, möchte euch aber auch nicht ständig mit meinen Problemen "überfallen", da ich eben das Gefühl habe, dass ich euch damit sonst über kurz oder lang irgendwie doch auf den Wecker gehe. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:17, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''ch hatte auch eine kurze Flaute nach der Hellgate Story. Doch ich habe eine neue Form gefunden um neue Ideen zu finden. Ich kann dir einen Tipp geben, aber ob er hilft kann ich nicht garantieren;-) I'''ch schaue mir zur Zeit Filme an deren Inhalt sich meiner Meinung nach eignen um in einer Geschichte verarbeitet zu werden. Das Buch 17 war eine Geschichte die ein Stück von Dune der Wüstenplanet beeinflusst war. Wenn auch die Rollen neu verteilt wurden. Versuchs doch auch mal nach diesem System;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 11:24, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Cool, das werde ich gleich mal ausprobieren! Dankeschön für den Tipp, Jade. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:29, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '''Ich empfehle dir die Highlander Filme (den vormodernen Teil), das passt ganz gut zu Nevermor;-) oder Breavehart, dass passt zu deinem Story Ego;-) '"The Desert", "The Lord Prayer" und "The Tears of the God´s" sind meine Verknüpfung aus Dune der Wüstenplanet und der orginal Story;-)' Eine kleine Abstimmung die ich euch meinen Lesern überlasse;-) W'''er von meinen Helden soll in dem finalen Messerkamp gegen den bösen Toa antreten? Schreibt dies bitte in die Diskussion von "Knife Fight". Ihr findet wie bei mir gewohnt auch auf der Geschichte alle Bilder der Helden;-)Der Held mit den meisten Stimmen darf das duell austragen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 11:38, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Jade: Den Trick mache ich auch immer. Nur kommen meine Ideen nicht nur von Filmen, sondern auch von Büchern oder einem Bild aus der Original-Story. Meine Zeit-Geschichte kam mir zum Beispiel in den Kopf, als ich mir die Matoraner-Bilder von Aodhan, Agni und Brander ansah. TLOMN hat vieles aus der Serie "Smallville" und das Dark Heart Universum fiel mir ein, als ich das Buch "Tintenherz" las. Gresh18 18:36, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) D'''u wirst gleich Lachen;-) Alle meine Bücher sind schon in meine Geschichten Eingeflossen;-) Nun sind Filme und Video Games (Intros/Szenen usw) dran;-) Denn jetzt sammel ich Ideen für meine 4 - 5 Geschichten die in einer Südsee ähnlichen Umwelt stattfinden. Zur Zeit spiele ich deshalb wieder Giant ciezen Kabuto;-) Um die Landschaft des Spiels zu vertiefen und wie in dem Spiel mit Elementarkräften um gegangen wird. ''I'n dem Spiel gibt es eine Reihe von Zaubersprüchen die sehr gut in einer Bionicle Elementarkraft passen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dr.']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 18:45, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) WOW! All deine Bücher! Gresh18 18:51, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) F'''ast alle aus etwa 5 deren Inhalt sich nicht gut interpretieren lässt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Dr.]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Frankenstein']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:12, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Test Toa der Legenden-Award Du hast den Toa der Legenden-Award erhalten weil du ein Freund TdL's bist, den du durch das Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction kennengelernt hast. Toa der Legenden